ka_shi_ma_shifandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8: Bride and Groom
BRIDE AND GROOM CHAPTER 8 OF THE MANGA (Anime Cross-reference---With some variations in the sequences of events, mostly follows the story line in Episode 6, "The Bride and The Groom" of the anime. ) Previously Sora and Jan Puu seem to have settled in on their new home planet, the Earth ! So Sora gets right to work, observing the humans and how they handle emotions, specifically the various aspects of love. The Love Triangle of Hazumu, Yasuna, and Tomari seemed to be on equal footing, until Yasuna takes 'a giant leap forward' by giving Hazumu her first girl-with-girl kiss. And Tomari 'never saw it coming' ! Chapter Overview Tomari unexpectedly sees Hazumu and Yasuna sharing a very passionate kiss, but pretends like nothing is wrong here, nothing to see, and moves along ! Tomari then has a flashback to when Hazumu told her that he wanted to be her groom, or at least her bride. In the days that follow the kiss, Tomari seems to have grown socially cold towards Hazumu, and won't 'touch Yasuna with a ten foot pole'. This puzzles Hazumu greatly, enough for her to come to Tomari's house, and bare her soul to Tomari. Tomari is quite taken aback by Hazumu's abruptness, and in return shows mixed feelings towards Hazumu. This Chapter's Story As Yasuna and Hazumu slowly separate from their passionate kiss, they first notice that Tomari is now in the room. Hazumu gives her a flustered look, whereas Yasuna gives her a what the '''hell are you doing here ?' look ! Quickly hiding her own incredulous reaction, Tomari responds with a big smile ! " You two like each other ??? ", is laid down like a dusting of powered sugar by Tomari, as she retrieves her bookbag from a nearby desk, and promptly takes her exit. Hazumu tries to go after her, but Yasuna grabs her wrist, and holds her back. ____________________________________________ FLASHBACK---Tomari and Hazumu are both about 5 or 6 years old. They are sitting together on the floor, as Hazumu declares to Tomari that he wants to be her bride. Wise Tomari corrects him, stating that boys can not be a bride, but have to be a groom. Not phased in the least, Hazumu restates that he wants to be Tomari's groom ! (End) ___________________________________________ As Tomari is swiftly walking through the hallways at school, she, for some unknown reason, recalls the flashback. The more she walks, the more angry she becomes. Was she trying to believe that childhood promise all along ? Outside on the school's main walkway, Tomari sees a soccer ball. She kicks it with all her might and frustration, with it soaring right into Asuta's face ! It bounces off of his face, rolls along until Namiko trips on it and lands in the school fountain. Tomari storms by and out the front gate. Sora merely observes, and takes it all in. Yasuna and Hazumu walk home together, as Hazumu muses to herself that she has not spent that much time with Tomari lately. A FEW DAYS LATER---Hazumu asks Tomari to eat lunch together. Instead she rips off a counteroffer, " Why don't you eat with Yasuna ? " , as she grabs Asuta and Ayuki as her lunch companions, and leaves. That evening at home, Hazumu is soaking in the tub, as mom restrains dad from trying to join her. Hazumu can not figure out what is up with Tomari. Just before she left the classroom where the kiss was accomplished, Tomari was smiling, but looked like she was just about ready to burst out crying in a flood of tears. Hazumu gets out, makes a cursory attempt to dry off, quickly dresses in a shirt and pants, and heads out of the house. __________________________________________ FLASHBACK---As she is walking, Hazumu recalls the same flashback to when they were 5 or 6 years old. Hazumu recalls that Tomari rebuked him saying that he was too weak and feminine to ever be a groom, and furthermore, grooms are not ( supposedly ) interested in flowers ! (End) __________________________________________ Tomari is in bed, but still dressed in a t-shirt and booty shorts. She hears stones hitting the window, and looking below, sees Hazumu. Meeting her on the sidewalk, Hazumu tries to tell her something, but can't spit it out. " Why are you all wet ? " , inquires Tomari. Hazumu timidly mumbles that Tomari is obviously hurt and angry. Then unexpectedly forcefully grabbing Tomari, she then belts out that she came here to apologize ! Hazumu wants to be with and help Yasuna, but she doesn't want to lose you, Tomari, in the process. Can't we go back to the way things were ? Hazumu now goes weak and sits down on the sidewalk. Tomari ( wrongly ) states that Hazumu kissed Yasuna only because she is infatuated with her ( it actually was the other way around---Yasuna likes girls, afterall ! ) ! Making reference to the incident so long ago, Hazumu acknowledges that she has not ever been manly like that, and therefore can't ever be a manly groom. Surprised that she remembered, Tomari begins to tear up ! And with that, Hazumu herself begins to crack up ! Tomari gives her a frown, then goes in for a giant hug ! Hazumu's only reaction is that she declares that even though she is a girl, can she still be a a very special groom, her female groom ? Chapter Lookback and Commentary '''Sheep in Wolf's Clothing' / 9 months ago Hazumu has a lot to learn about girl-with-girl relationships and shipping, doesn't she, but then that is the whole point of the story, aye ?!? Category:Chapters